


accessories

by spa_ghetto



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, probably the shortest thing i've written oops, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: Colby likes when Sam plays with his jewelry.





	accessories

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's 5 am & i needed some soft solby, ya know?

It’s relaxing, like on plane rides when he’s beginning to doze and his head rolls to the side of his seat. His gaze is soft as he watches the blond next to him, lost in thought and staring out the window at the rolling clouds.

Colby’s hand is already in Sam’s; it’s been there since takeoff. Whatever he’s thinking about, it’s captivating. He absently twists Colby's rings. The touch makes his skin tingle. Soft metal gently sliding up and down his fingers is enough to lull him to sleep.

It’s sexy, like when they’re in bed. He’s straddling Sam, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. His fingers reach behind him to undo his necklace, but a pale hand grabs the metal before he can take it off.

Sam tugs him down by his chains like Colby is his pet, and he _loves_ it. He kisses his blond hungrily; can’t get enough of the taste. His lips trail across his jaw and down his neck. Colby’s hand slips beneath underwear, and he wraps his fingers around Sam’s dick.

Cold metal presses against sensitive skin, and Sam _moans_.

It’s endearing, like Colby transforming Sam into an E-Boy. He looks hot wearing Colby’s things, but he also looks kind of adorable? And the rings don’t fit; they’re too big, which is _definitely_ adorable.

As he films the outro, his gaze flickers to Sam grinning at the camera, fingers twisting those damn rings. He can’t help himself, can he? He chuckles.

Colby _loves_ when Sam plays with his jewelry.


End file.
